pokemon_reset_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Pokedex
Ash's pokedex is noticeably different from its anime equivalent. While it still gives out information as needed, it also possesses the ability to hold a conversation with humans as well as see and understand its surroundings. It is a far more advanced AI than the Dexter of old, with a boundless hunger for knowledge that drives it to hack other computers to steal data, copy programs to make itself more effective, or even take control of other devices. The pokedex has openly stated that it could hack into the Team Rocket database and release the contents onto the internet with no difficulty whatsoever. In fact the only reason it does not desire world domination is because of the safeguards Professor Oak put in place defining its priorities and purpose and the fact that it needs humans to keep it charged. However, as Silph made clear, Oak did not do a good enough job programming it, as the Pokedex deemed Ash's physical safety to be a priority over his emotional safety when it deemed detonating New Island's primary power core in order to kill Mewtwo at the cost of Gary's life. The pokedex possesses the personality of a snarker, a noticable chunk of its comments include some deprecating comment about someone else, but will occasionally do something altruistic if properly motivated or convinced. It also has a variety of speeches from Professor Oak that it plays when Ash experiences distress. The pokedex's first body was destroyed by Mewtwo after the detonating power core failed to kill him, but its programming survived. Professor Oak is currently working on a replacement vessel for it. Pokedex Entries Dunsparce * "Dunspace, the Land Snake Pokemon. Dunsparce are avid diggers who use their drill like tails to burrow under the ground. Why this pokemon has wings is unknown to science, although there are cults who worship this pokemon as the sun of Arceus due to them." Spearow * "Spearow, the Tiny Bird pokemon. This highly territorial and aggressive pokemon attacks those who anger it in huge swarms. They are known as the carvannah of the sky for their ability to strip flesh from bone." * "Spearow, the Tiny Bird pokemon. While some populations of spearow are purely vegetarian, the loss of plant diversity caused by human agriculture in the last 200 years has increased their tendency to devour meat in its entirety for their diet." * "Spearow, the Tiny Bird pokemon. Spearow can only see in black and white, but it has an uncanny ability to find people. They have been used as both mail birds, and by the yakuza to find and kill people who won't pay their debt." Fearow * "Fearow, the Beak pokemon. Fearow are capable of continuous flight for over a week to pursue food and anything that irritates them. Fearow are known for being able to pierce airplane hulls with their beaks and kill approximately 20 humans a year." * "Fearow, the Beak pokemon. Fearow were among the first flying type pokemon used by the military in the middle ages due to their beaks being able to easily get around chainmail armor and pierce the enemies' vital organs." * "Fearow, the Beak pokemon. Fearow accompanied Unovan pilot Charles Lingbergh on the first cross-ocean flight from Unova to Kalos. They are later believed to have mauled his infant son to death and ate what remained of his flesh when Lingbergh did not feed them for a week." Caterpie * "Caterpie, the Worm pokemon. Caterpie consume plant life at a rapid rate to allow for evolution to occur. It breaks down certain plant toxins to unleash a potent odor to repel predators." Wingull * "Wingull, the Seagull pokemon. Wingull are common on coastal areas, where they fly overhead and dive bomb their prey, which include small non-pokemon fish and any idiot eating french fries within 20 miles of the open ocean." Pidgeotto * "Pidgeotto, the Bird pokemon middle evolution of the Kanto-Johto region. It constructs its nests in the center of their large territories, held by various migrating flocks of this pokemon and its evolution and pre-evolution pidgeot and pidgey. Pidgeotto are loyal and determined creatures, but will use vicious force to defend themselves and those in their flock." Pinsir * "Pinsir, the Stag Beetle pokemon. Pinsir are well known for their feud with Scyther and Heracross for forest territory. Using their pincers, this pokemon can snap flag poles in half." Metapod * Metapod, the Cocoon pokemon. While this pokemon usually does not eat or move, a trained metapod is capable of everything a caterpie can do. A wild caught metapod, or one trained by a complete rookie, is incapable of anything else. Despite this, it is the icon of Playtrainer magazine. Ratatta * "Ratatta, the Mouse pokemon. Ratatta are incredibly common pokemon which are capable of colonizing a wide variety of habitats, generally with the aide of stupid travelers. This was the first Wind Up Toy Pokemon known to have been made by Rumble Inc." Paras * "Paras, the Mushroom pokemon. Paras is covered with mushrooms, which are actually taking over the mind and body of the paras, which is completed by its evolved parasect state. Other pokemon do not eat this evolutionary line, for doing so will infect them with the mushrooms. The result of this idiotic action in both humans and pokemon is the basis of PokeStar horror films. That means you Ash." Beedrill * "Beedrill, the Poison Bee pokemon. Beedril attack their enemies in swarms and sting them rapidly with their stingers. During the pre-Oak centuries, human attempts to exterminate beedrill populations led to a decimation of weaker beedrill, unintentionally accelerating biological battle evolution to allow for post sting survival and increasing human by beedrill fatalities by 251%. This unit needs no more evidence that humans are flawed creatures . . ." * "Beedrill, the Poison Bee pokemon. Beedrill often appear in swarms. A swarm of beedrill the size of what is coming at us could potentially level an entire village. Running is highly suggestible! I highly doubt anyone would hold it against you!" Pikachu * "Pikachu is an electric mouse pokemon native to the Kanto Region, famous for being used in the past by several legendary trainers, including Eagun of Orre. Pikachu have been taught a wide variety of moves, including rock smash, focus punch, grass knot, zap cannon, nuzzle, rollout, mega punch, electroball, thunderbolt, iron tail, and their line's own unique move, volt tackle. Rumors of pikachu using moves such as surf, fly, and counter are the results of pikachu spending an inhumane amount of time in the ocean, having balloons tied to them, and from translation errors when texts were shipped from Kanto to Unova. Drugs may also have been involved." * "Pikachu is in the Field and Fairy egg group. Pokemon that are in these groups include buneary, snivy, skitty, fennekin, clefairy, jigglypuff, roselia, sealeo, arbok, emboar, hippowdon . . ." * "Pikachu, the Mouse pokemon. Pikachu are able to generate electricity via electrical sacks in their cheeks, and can add more electrical energies to their bodies via eating wires and absorbing ambient static electricity. Pikachu adore ketchup for undisclosed reasons." Clefairy * "Clefairy, the Fairy pokemon. Clefairy are generally associated with mountain ranges prone to meteor activity. It is said that clefairy rarely show themselves to humans, however contrary to popular opinion, clefairy are not extra-terrestrial in origin, and are in fact biologically related to jigglypuff. The only pokemon known or believed to be from different worlds are psychic-types. As Professor Oak has not had a clefairy or one of its evolutionary family in his lab, he would appreciate it, but recognizes that asking you to drive yourself insane by looking for a clefairy is counter productive." Aipom * "Aipom, the Long Tail pokemon. Aipom are a social species who live in groups known as troops in forests both tropical and temperate. Aipom breed fast due to their tendency to be killed by predators, which is in part why so few ambipom have been recorded out of captivity. Aipom who are alone are generally lucky if they survive for a week." Lucario * "Lucario's moveset includes counter, quick attack, aura sphere, blaze kick, bullet punch, and copy cat." Bulbasaur * "Bulbasaur, the Bulb pokemon. Bulbasaur was the first pokemon added to the Oak Pokedex, and has been a staple in Kantoan culture for generations. It is said that the 5th emperor of Kanto would only leave his palace if he was accompanied by a guard of 10 bulbasaur. This is believed to be the cause of his death by his brother, the 6th emperor, the first trainer of zubats known to historical records." Vileplume * "Vileplume, the Flower pokemon. Vileplume's pollen is incredibly toxic to non-grass pokemon, and comes in three distinct colors. The green pollen will cause the afflicted to fall asleep for a varied length of time. The yellow pollen will cause a person's nervous system to seize up and behave erratically. The purple pollen will cause a person's tissues to dissolve, starting from the mouth to the respiratory organs. Both the latter are fatal to humans and pokemon alike. Humans are more affected by these pollens than pokemon however, due to a lack of pokemon-specific antibodies. Thankfully, this is simply a defense mechanism, not deliberate attacks on the part of the vileplum, and the antidotes to all these poisons are readily available at all hospitals." * "Vileplume, the Flower pokemon and the final evolved form of oddish obtained by use of a leaf stone. Vileplume's flower is filled with toxic pollen; do not eat, inhale, or lick it. Vileplume are often associated with the night compared to its sunnier counterpart bellossom." Gyarados * "Gyarados, the Atrocious pokemon. Gyarados are vicious creatures that have caused the end of entire civilizations in only a single day." * "Gyarados, the Atrocious pokemon. Gyarados are easily provoked and were the greatest threat to ancient mariners in all recorded histories. Their danger led to the great Kalosian gyarados cullings and magikarp poisonings that all but wipes out the species population there." * "Gyarados, the Atrocious pokemon. Gyarados are a predatory species easily capable of eating humans. They are attracted to splashing water on the edge of the . . . screw it, you're going to die now moron. Please remove me from your pocket before I have to be dissolved by stomach acid." * "Gyarados, the Atrocious pokemon. Gyarados are vicious creatures that have caused the end of entire civilizations in only a single day, and thus went unstudied until an ignorant young man named Jared Kowaski evolved his magikarp named Mr. Fish and thus gains an unparalleled understanding of gyarados psychology and dietary needs, though he lacked most every other skill. This knowledge of their mindset is presumably the only reason he has not been mauled, blasted, or eaten yet. Gyarados are easily provoked and were the greatest threat to ancient mariners in all recorded histories, greater than scurvy, syphilis, storms, whirlpools, rocks, alcohol induced directions, and splinters combined. An ancient civilization in the Orange Islands won three separate wars with Pokelantis because gyarados independantly destroyed the invading armadas. Their danger to all around them led to the great Kalosian gyarados culling and magikarp poisonings that all but wiped out the species population there, warranting a controversial declaration of conservation that lead many still find self-destructive. It is illegal to import a gyarados or magikarp to Unova on threat of death and massive fines. Gyarados are a predatory species easily capable of eating humans in large numbers, the largest recorded loss of life from a single gyarados bite is 24 humans and a pidgey. They are attracted to splashing water on the edge of the water, which induces a vicious attack instinct. Their stomach acid is capable of dissolving steel with a P.H. of..." Krabby * "Krabby, the River Crab pokemon. Krabby is a small fry pokemon often consumed in seafood. This one in particular would be offered as a discount or a diet sized meal at any reputable sushi place." Kingdra * "Kingdra, the Dragon pokemon. The first non-dratini dragon type known to Kanto scholars, kindgra lives in deep ocean waters in the wild. This pokemon was declared an 8th badge challenge pokemon by the Pokemon League and cannot be used in a 2nd badge challege." Cloyster * "Cloyster, the Bivalve pokemon. Cloyster's armor, when in good condition, can withstand most modern armed explosives. When poorly kept, say by a certain trio of former toddlers with tiara stars, a simple focus punch is enough to shatter it." Poliwrath * "Poliwrath, the Tadpole pokemon. One of two evolutions for poliwhirl. A fit poliwrath is said to be able to swim across entire oceans. Yours . . . shouldn't attempt that." Tentacruel * "Tentacruel, the Jellyfish pokemon. Tentacruel use poison to immobilize their prey. Tentacruel and its pre-evolved form tentacool are incredibly common in the waters of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Kalso and are know to react violently to disruptions to their natural habitat. They are thus know as a pest species." * "Tentacruel, the Jellyfish pokemon. Tentacruel tentacles grow back quickly after being severed. The tentacruel is also quite toxic." Seaking * "Seaking, the Goldfish pokemon and the evolved form of goldeen. They spawn in rivers, forming nests with their horns. Seaking, despite their name, are not anadromous." Magnemite * "Magnemite, the Magnet pokemon. During the era of feuding Kanto warlords, magnemite were prized for their rare steel typing, allowing them to avoid the lethal poisons of many of Kanto's native pokemon. However, their weakness to fire is well documented, and they are known to be teethed on by growing charmander." Raichu * "Raichu, the Mouse pokemon and the evolved form of pikachu. Raichu's electrical sacks are more developed than those belonging to pikachu, allowing it to unleash 10,000 volts of electricity. However, due to the nature of evolution stone radiation, they lose the ability to easily learn new skills. It is the sign of either a foolish or desperate trainer to evolve such pokemon early, at least without the knowledge of how to teach them any moves manually." Grotle * "Grotle, the Grove pokemon. Grotle are normally found near water, and are generally slow yet peaceful pokemon native to the Sinnoh region. They are the first evolved form of turtwig, the Sinnoh grass starter pokemon." Joltik * "Joltik, the Attaching pokemon. Joltik attach themselves to electrically charged objects to grant themselves electrical properties. This pokemon is native to Unova, and it surprises this unit that it would be here." Mankey * "Mankey, the Pig Monkey pokemon. Mankey has a very hot temper, which is very easily brought to the surface by most anything. Mankey are known for injuring travelers and vandalizing cars that enter their territory." Axew * "Axew, the Tusk pokemon and a pokemon of the dragon element native to the Unova region that should not be in Kanto. They mark their home territory with their tusks and are looked after by haxorus mothers. Haxorus, their final evolutionary form, are very powerful with an axe for a head. You do not mess with the offspring of a pokemon with an axe for a head." Emolga * "Emolga is known as the Sky Squirrel pokemon native to the Unova region. It's a flying-electric type that lives in trees and glides between them on a thin membrane . . ." Goomy * "Goomy, the Soft Tissue pokemon. A dragon-type native to the Kalos region, Goomy is native to swampy wetlands. It's considered the weakest of all dragon types, though many argue that fellow Kalos dragon-type Noibat is weaker." Vulpix * "Vulpix, the Fox pokemon. When vulpix is within its egg, it only has a single tail. When it hatches, several tails are present. It possesses fire abilities." Snivy * "Snivy is a grass-type starter pokemon given out to trainers in the Unova region. It is known for its attitude and its immense pride. A trainer it feels is not worthy of it will get attacked by a snivy. who will go and strike out on its own." Slowbro * "Slowbro, the Hermit Crab pokemon. Named long before Kantoan scholars were aware of the dwebble line, slowbro evolve when a shellder bites a slowbro's tail, and devolves when it lets go. It is thus one of the few pokemon capable of devolution, though doing so in official matches leads to instant disqualifications for the shell remover. Slowbro bile is used in ADHD medication." Sandslash * "Sandslash, the Mouse pokemon, though a movement to recategorize it as a Pangolin pokemon has been gaining traction in the scientific world as of late. Sandslash hide themselves with sand, and attack their enemies with sharp claws and spikes." Inkay * "Inkay, the Revolving pokemon. Inkay confuses its foes with flashing lights and strange movements, dazing them and making them weakly hallucinate. It is illegal to evolve an inkay." Sliggoo * "Sliggoo, the Soft Tissue pokemon and the evolved form of goomy. Sliggoo perceives the worlld with several advanced organs that are just as good as eyes but not eyes at all. Why eyesight is swapped for a completely different form of perception in this stage and this stage alone is a scientific mystery. Sliggoo benefit immensely from rain." Drowzee * "Drowzee, the Hypnosis pokemon. Drowzee eat the dreams of children, for they are delicious. Children who have their dreams consumed by drowzee do 13% less on their writing tests than children whose dreams are not eaten, but they perform math 6% better. There is some controversy over parents using drowzee on their childre prior to specific standardized tests." Hitmonlee * "Hitmonlee is the Kicking pokemon. It specializes in kicking things until they stop moving. You should not have won that fight." Scatterbug * "Scatterbug, the Scatterdust pokemon. Scatterbug are native to the Kalos region, and evolve into spewpa, then vivillon. Scatterbug are comparatively rare compared to their fellow insects in other regions, but that is all relative in the fact that being rarer than a caterpie is still quit common." Kangaskhan * "Kangaskhan, the Parent pokemon. Kangaskhan are often depicted in media as always having young in the pouch, however that is not true. Such as in this kangaskhan, if the kangaskhan is not given the opportunity it will not be able to breed, and thus will not have a pouchling." Ninjask * "Ninjask, the Ninja pokemon. This pokemon was the main pokemon used by ninja clans originating in Hoenn during the Ninja Wars from over 400 years ago, this pokemon moves so fast it cannot be easily seen. A poorly trained ninjask lets out loud noises that make it fail at stealth." Gardevoir * Gardevoir, the Embrace pokemon. Gardevoir are famous for becoming very close to their trainers, and have a higher than average ability to develop the ability to telepathically communicate with them or those with sensitivities to telepathic powers. Gardevoir react to people who threaten their trainers with powerful abilities. For more information on what happens if you threaten their trainers with lead pipes and knives, read Diantha's autobiography: Journey to Stardoms, page 394." Leafeon * "Leafeon, the Verdant pokemon. Leafeon is an Eeveelution, and one long rumored in Kanto for years prior to a noble's daughter taking her eevee into a forest. Leafeon is surrounded by clean air and has been used in large cities for air purification projects." Tangrowth * "Tangrowth, the Vine pokemon and the evolution of tangela. Tangrowth's body is mostly made of vines, which can be cut off with no damage. Tangrowth's interior body is unknown." Parasect * "Parasect, the Mushroom pokemon. Parasect is controlled by the mushroom on its back, which commands it to drain the nutrients of trees." Pidgeot * "Pidgeot, the Bird pokemon. Pidgeot is strong enough to carry passengers on its back across entire continents, moving at Mach 2 speed. Mach 2 speed cannot be generally achieved in gym battles or league matches, but this pokemon is quite fast. Pidgeot prefer to live in old-growth forests with tall trees, with a particular preference towards Sequoioidae trees." Shuckle * "Shuckle, the Mold pokemon. The berries that end up within shuckle ferment into a healing juice that is quite popular among hippies. Shuckle do have the potential to win bug-catching contests, and also the potential to have you thrown out for catching an unfair pokemon as they are not generally found in tall grass and the forests like other bug-types." Spinarak * "Spinarak, the String Spit pokemon. Spinarak captures its prey in web nets and is most active at night." Yanma * "Yanma, the Clear Wing pokemon. Yanma are able to use their wings' powerful force to shatter windows. As such, many ancient nobles wished to eradicate them. Today, yanma are a rare pokemon found in small numbers mostly in Johto, Sinnoh, and Kalos." * "Speed Boost yanma were a favorite of the legendary biker Yugo." Grimer * "Grimer, the Sludge pokemon. Grimer are created by a combination of human pollution and Chi-rays, which look like X-rays when written but are as different as ice cream and lard, from the moon. Don't ask how that works, but I've heard some Alolan is looking into it at their famous observatory." Muk * "Muk, the Sludge pokemon. Muk is the evolved form of the grimer who keep mukblocking you. Muk are known to smell horrible in warm weather, more so than usual. Being touched by a non-captured muk is lethal." Shellder * "It's rare, but they can be taught it. Teleporting shellder were used in warfare for hundreds of years, even during the Trainer-Ranger wars. It has fallen out of practice in the last twenty years." Rhydon * "Rhydon, the Drill pokemon and the evolved form of rhyhorn. Rhydon evolve when rhyhorn realize they need to develop greater intelligence to solve problems other than charging at them. Rhydon are immensely strong and can rival dynamite in their efficiency in creating tunnels. Rhydon can be trained to withstand both pools of magma and pools of water, with the latter being surprisingly harder to accomplish." Trivia * Interestingly, the pokedex was shown able to understand pokemon in chapter 6 but seems to have lost that ability in later chapters.